1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to beer fermentation containers and specifically to lid constructions having means for mounting a fermentation lock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known to ferment small quantities of beer in a single stage using a plastic container with a flexible lid, the outer peripheral edge of which engages the top peripheral edge of the container with a snap-on type action. In this type of container, it has also been the practice to form a hole in the center of the lid and mount the stem of the fermentation lock in this hole. Typically, the hole has been formed with a uniform diameter and by use of an ordinary hand drill, or the like.
In practice, it has been observed that the typical plastic container, when formed with a hole in its center and when subjected to the force of installing the stem of the fermentation lock, will very soon develop cracks and other defects which make the lid unsuitable because of leakage of gas through cracks and the like. Also, the stem of the fermentation lock will often loosen after being installed and carbon dioxide gas formed during the fermentation process will then be allowed to escape around the stem of the fermentation lock rather than through the stem and by bubbling through water in the lock.
The object of the present invention thus becomes to provide an improved mounting arrangement for receiving the stem of the fermentation lock in the typical flexible snap-on type lid which has become popular in single stage fermentation of beer in small quantities. A general object is also to maintain a substantially airtight fit at the snap-on lid connection and also around the air lock stem.